epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Amont's Amateurish Analytics: Episode 3 - Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny by Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons
Yo yo, it's ya boi from Peoria, Illinois, back at it with another rap battle review. Welcome back to Amont's Amateurish Analytics, we're going back to SuperThingsOnCups again cause VIEWS!!! Also cause I felt bad for shitting on Matthew as much as I did in the last one, so I decided to look at a battle from him that I remember as being actually good. i get that that kinda goes against the name of the show, but fuck it lol. There's a compliment tourney starting up, and I'm in the mood to be nice, so I'm gonna take a look at Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse by Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. ERBoC is, without a doubt, Matthew's best series, and I think all of us can agree on that. Sure, it had a rough start, but there's no denying that the battles have steadily gone up in quality since then. I cite the start of season 3 as the point in the series when the quality really leaped forward, and this battle was released during that time period. I say "time period" knowing they haven't posted a non-shitpost battle in almost two years, but still. Season 3 is the creme of the crop as far as this series goes, if you ask me. Quality matchups, better lyrics, much more impressive voice impersonations. It's just better, okay? Eat my ass! This matchup is one that ERBoC obviously had to do at some point. It was inevitable. Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse, come on! You can't get better than that in terms of matchup quality. And I remember this battle being very good when it first came out. Of course, that was years ago and I haven't actually sat down and watched it in a while. But fuck all that paranoia shit, I gotta have high high hopes for a living. It's an A+ tier matchup, Stofferex is in the voice cast, it's a season 3 era battle. What could possibly go wrong? Y'know? I say we just sit down, get some popcorn, warm our hands by the fireplace, get AIDs from the seat on your bus ride over, and have ourselves a grand ole time watching Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse by Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. I'm not doing the Infinite Source version, so don't even bother asking. As usual, battle lyrics are written in bold and my commentary is written in italics. Let's a-go. pretty cute thumbnail btw Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! (I really dig this announcer voice, it sounds cool. Admittedly, it's easier on the ears now that Matthew's voice is deeper, but it still sounds appealing here. Also, bit of a personal gripe, but I cannot take this beat seriously after Happy Appy butchered it. Trust me, I'll get to that battle in due time. Probably for Halloween, who knows?) BUGS BUNNY! (Ohh, Jesus's meaty testicles. That footage does not look good at all lmao. I don't know if it's some random shit you found on YouTube or if you recorded it off a DVD, but, either way, yikes) VS! MICKEY MOUSE! (It got worse, holy shit. To be fair, though, I'll take actual cartoon footage over fucking Dragon Ball Xenoverse mods anyday. Yeah, that's right: Two Infinite Source callouts in the span of a minute. Come at me, broski. You remember KSI vs Logan Paul? Yeh. Let's fight) BEGIN! (Solid intro overall, despite the bad quality in the cartoon footage. I hope this is as good as I remember) Bugs Bunny: Ehh, what's up doc? This Looney Tune will kick your ass (Did Bugs just swear? Is nothing sacred anymore? Also, that's Stofferex doing the voice of Bugs here. It sounds fantastic! Stoff is well-known in the fanmade community for his vocal talents. He can do near-perfect imitations of a ton of people, and Bugs Bunny is no exception. Perfect casting, if you ask me. Also also, Looney "Tune"? Is it not "Toon"? Lemme look this up ... Wait, it /is/ Tune? Are you fuckin serious? Since when? What kind of fuckery is this? ... Okay, that checks out. My entire childhood was a lie, I guess) I'm gonna be like a Road Runner and make my point fast! (Is it just me, or did the flow on the "I'm gonna be like a Road Runner" part feel a little off? Stoff's vocal performance is overall quite nice, but this part was a definite hiccup. Also, Mr. Subtitle, you can't fool me. Bugs did not say "a Road Runner", you foolish fool) I'm coming in fast, like a Tazmanian Devil (You've already made the "fast" joke, literally one second ago. Are you okay?) You not to mess with the bunny from the meadow ("From the meadow", eh? Is that like the hood, but for animals? Cause I would love to see that version of Bambi. Disney, get on it. Also, I love Mickey's footage during this side shot. Bugs saying he's from the hood has Mickey so genuinely pissed off that doughnuts melt on his skin. Classic) In my opinion, you're an outlaw. I should call you Yosemite Sam (Bugs, you're not a wannabe critic like I am, you aren't allowed to say "in my opinion". Also, did you just fucking say "Yoh-seh-met" Sam? Stoff, why you do dis? It's "Yo-sim-ih-tee" Sam, for future reference. Not tryna seem like a dick, cause I'm cool with you, but I wouldn't be able to call this glorified Letterboxd account a "review" if I didn't nitpick like this lol. No hard feelings, Stoff. I still hold you at the highest respect) Classic, my ass! You should give some credit to Felix the Cat, you scam! (Yeah, you don't wanna make CMRB make you battle Felix for the third time, now do you? Also, we need to talk about writing as a character in fanmades. Yes, I know, that's very rich coming out of my mouth, but it's still an important topic. It's important to make your lyrics feel like things the character would actually say if he/she were actually rapping. Peter Venkman wouldn't make Holocaust jokes, the cast of Blue's Clues wouldn't talk about drugs and rape, and Bugs Bunny wouldn't swear! Matthew from the past that has no way of changing his ways because he exists in the past, you gotta work on that! That's like making Weird Al say the word "fuck", it's just not natural) All you do is copy off others, we should call you Mickey Parrot (Okay, so I google'd "Mickey Parrot" for shits and giggles, and it turns out that it actually exists. I doubt that'd what the writer was meaning to reference here, but you get a point for accidental cleverness. I like this line, not gonna lie. It's pretty well-worded. No complaints here) Come on, come over here-''' (I will, Dad!) '''-so I can snap you likle a carrot! (Also, can we talk about how the first part of that like blows? "Come on" and "come over here" mean the same thing, you even said the word "come" twice. What even is writing anymore, honestly?) Mickey Mouse: Who does this bunny think he is, a wannabe of me? (Okay, real talk: The image of Mickey slowly walking towards the camera with that voice saying "who do you think you are" is pretty fuckin scary. Whoever came up with that concept is brilliant. Also, hi Zander. You ever gonna respond to Nathan's diss track orrrr?) There's no way that you can face this Epic Mickey! (This line is pretty badass, gotta say. A bit generic at first, but the Epic Mickey pun really saves it. Also, Zander's Mickey voice is good overall, but there's times like with this line when it starts to slip up a little. Get gud, Sunkist dude) Step away from my Clubhouse, there's no way you'll be getting in (Yeah, I'd assume not. Mickey's packing too much fuckin heat, gah damn! Ngl, Mickey Mouse holding a shotgun is one of the coolest things I've ever seen lol) You seriously think you're gonna win? You must be Goofin'! (Well, given how Bugs' verse had more substance than yours so far, yeh. It's fair to think he'll win. Also, have fun getting content ID'd for that Goofy sample. Good ole Susan Worcestershire doesn't like it when people express themselves on her platform) When I was in black and white, I had all the people laughin' (This is true, but the same can be said about a lot of classic, old school Looney Tunes cartoons. So, there's that) At least my buddy Donald is more happy than your buddy Daffy! (That was, by far, the weirdest way that diss could've possibly been worded. Using "buddy" twice, saying "more happy" instead of saying "happier" like a normal person, using the "at least" cliche to start it off. Who's idea was this? Also, like Donald vs Daffy foreshadowing, MattyB. I see what you did there) It's Rabbit Season, Bugsy, so you better scram (Heh, that's good. A little filler-esque, but not bad. Good implications. I like it) You really set the bar low when you did the movie Space Jam! (CAUSE YOUR RAPPING SUCKS MORE THAN SPACE JAM DID! Also fuck you. Space Jam is great, you uncultured swine! Er, I think it was. It's been years since I've seen it, so God only knows at this point) Bugs Bunny: I couldn't make out what you said, you were stuttering like Porky (That's kinda fucked up, speaking as someone that does a very good Porky impression when he talks normally) Take your annoying high voice outta here, I can't stand your talking! (Oh, like you're one to talk) I beat Thumper in rap, so I can take Mickey on-''' (Can we stop making lines like these? Thanks papa) '''Just listen (I already was!) You're supposed to be for children? You were the symbol for racism! (Oooof. I don't know whether to give this line irony points or oof points. Lets give it both. Oofrony points) Stay in your Clubhouse; You've been forgotten, like Oswald the Rabbit (Good reference, but saying that Mickey Goddamn Mouse has been forgotten is simply just untrue. You whore) I'll take your sweety, Minnie, and give her my tasty carrot! (Way to misspell there, Bugsy, and also good Lord what the fuck?) Compare me to you: All the kids loved me the most (Coulda sworn you said "Compare me AND you", but maybe that's just my ears finally shutting down) So let me end this fight, now-''' (Gee, I wonder what he's gonna say) '''-that's all, folks! (Yeh, figures) Mickey Mouse: Oh! You think that you're clever? You think you can steal Minnie? (Wao, Mickey turned into a phat phuckin pussy in-between verses, didn't he? Come on, Mickald, it's okay. Don't let Bugs telling you he stomped Thumper's ass get you down, Also, I swear I heard you say "Steal MY Minnie". Did the writers not proofread their lyrics, or some shit?) No! The only girl you'll get is that Amy Rose rip-off, Lola Bunny! (Firstly, "bunny" and "Minnie" don't rhyme. Secondly, that comparison didn't seem legit at first. So I looked it up, and it turns out that it is! The character of Lola Bunny was formally introduced in 1996, whereas Amy Rose debuted in 1993's Sonic CD. So good on you for that one. I guarantee whoever wrote this line didn't know that when they wrote it, but it ended up being valid after all. Ain't it funny how it be someimes?) Why did you go to the real world? Were you too tired of being fake? (Your point being? I fail to see the relevency here. Furthermore, it can be argued that Mickey visited the "real world" in Kingdom Hearts 2 when we briefly see him in Twilight Town. I've only played, like, three of those games, so I don't know how much relevancy that would hold. Like, yee, I know Twilight Town was just a simulation, but there were still real humans there as opposed to talking animals. Just food for thought) Go Back in Action before I cook this rabbit and make carrot cake! (Kinda of a weird way to reference Back in Action, but this is an overall pretty solid line. Not particularly hard-hitting, but there is some bite to it. That's the important part) My rhymes are cooking, you best be calling them Remy the Rat (We already made the cooking joke, you fucking vermin. I don't care that you referenced what is arguably the best Pixar movies, you still deserve this dick for not coming up with new material) I'll squish you like a bug, Bugs, so try learning how to rap (Funee. Also, I could easily say the same thing about you, you whore) Your raps are more of a disaster than your New Looney Tunes Show (Hey, fuck you! That show's genuinely enjoyable. Why don't you slobber on my taint?) And, remember this: Real suffering is unknown! (ha ha!) (I should've known there was gonna be a CreepyPasta joke in here at some point. That's how battles in 2014 went. Also, Zandy Flandy Billy and Mandy, good job with the iconic laugh there. Trash person, but I gotta give credit where credit is due) Announcer 2: The Quickenning WHO WON? (Well, I didn't. That's for sure) WHO'S NEXT? (I can't tell you that, it'd ruin the surprise!) YOU DECIDE! (Oh, shit. Is that me? Holy fuck, yeah it is! You can see my comment in the top right. That's cool. Shit, I just doxxed myself, didn't I? Also, nice voice crack there, Matthew lol) '' '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!' (Insert generic title here lol) Conclusion: So, yee. This didn't hold up as well as I remembered it, but that doesn't mean it was bad. Quite the contrary, actually, I still find enjoyment out of this even today. The voice impressions are pretty good, the flows are decent, most of the lyrics hit and land, the beat is catchy as frick. This is a decent battle, the best one I've covered so far. That isn't saying much, considering what the last two were, but you know what I mean lol. At least I can say Matthew redeemed himself. That's better than nothing. If this were re-written today, it could be something genuinely great (especially considering how awesome Donald vs Daffy was). Idk, just something to consider Lyrically, as I mentioned before, this was decent. A surprising amount of filler, considering how hugely popular these characters are, but the lines that were actually relevant were solid. Stoff's Bugs Bunny voice is out of this world, and Zander makes for a good (if sometimes unpolished) Mickey. A couple rocky waves in the flow here and there, but, overall, nice vocal performances from the two. There's nothing else to say, really, it's just meh. Not good, not bad, just pretty decent. So, next up is a one-off that I know none of you will see coming, but that has me thinking about other potential one-offs I could do. Y'know, battles that came and went as far as the creators are concerned. I've left four in a pool at the bottom, vote on it plz. All of them will be done, it's just a matter of sooner rather than later. Yee real suffering is unknown Big Nate vs Greg Heffley by TheWuzShadyFilmmaker Obama vs Osama by Mikestrich Guy Fawkes vs The Joker by FanMadeStuff Liam Marshall vs WoodenHornets by WoodenHornets I think I know which one'll get the most votes lol. But, anyway, apologies for the delay in between uploads. Been working on the music mostly. I wanna get this album out as soon as possible, cause I got other shit to do after it lol. Yee. Thanks for reading, Amont out! Category:Blog posts